


Wings

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley (Good Omens) is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Emotional Hurt, Family Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Canon, The Fall (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: "And now what do I do Gabriel? My wings have been cut”
Relationships: Angels & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Gabriel & God (Good Omens), Gabriel & Raphael (Good Omens), Raphael & Angels (Good Omens)
Kudos: 80





	Wings

Gabriel hasn't been always that highfalutin and insufferable archangel we know, before that, before the fall he was a divine being who loved the stars, and if there was something Gabriel loved as much as the stars were his brothers, mainly Raphael, that rebellious, but funny redhead who always accompanied him when creating the stars.

And Gabriel lost a part of himself when Raphael fell.

Gabriel found him shortly after the fall, he didn't recognize him the first time he saw him, he was nothing but the shadow of what he once was. His golden eyes became amber serpentine eyes and his beautiful wings, which were once as white as snow, were now nothing more than black feathers.

"Hello brother"

The redhead, who was staring at the floor, looked at him when he heard that someone has addressed him. He looked away again when he saw who it was.

"Raphael..."

That simple word was enough for the redhead started to cry. Although Gabriel felt the weight of guilt in his heart, he didn't know how to feel when he saw his brother, the fallen angel, sob for his bad choices.

"Oh, I see, I hope you're happy with what you've done," Gabriel muttered reproachfully.

"I didn't even want this! "protested the fallen between hiccups.

"No, of course, is that it?" Gabriel whispered sarcastically. "Oh, of course not, you wanted to be free so you made the worst decision possible, right?”

At the words of the archangel, the redhead's legs failed and he fell to the ground, sobs that scaled his throat as soon as they were contained by his lips.

"I'm pathetical, I get it, Gabriel!” The redhead groaned. "I've lost everything I loved! Every night, every damn night I regret what I did!" "You had it all, Raphael. Why did you do all this?" Gabriel questioned, almost attacking his brother with his words, merely because he wanted the redhead to be honest with him.

"I do not know!" Raphael Protested. "I was... wanted... to try... I wanted to know if... if maybe the problem was... and no... and I don't ...

"Little bird," he said, using the nickname he had given his brother a long time ago. "You can't always do what you want," Gabriel muttered softly, with guilt, with resignation. "Sometimes, it's about what needs to be done and not of our wishes.

"Why not?" Gabriel clicked his tongue, the curious nature of his brother was what made him fall.

"Simply it's not possible Raphael," Gabriel said authoritatively.

At the answer, Raphael turned his eyes away from his brother, without deigning to see him directly in the eyes. "I had to guess, you became a boot-licking of the almighty."

"Raphael..."

"Do not call me that way! "He growled." I lost that name when I fell.

Gabriel wanted to tell him that even if he had fallen, he would always be his brother, that he would always be Raphael, his dearest brother and with whom he had created the most beautiful stars. But, as he would do many more times in the future, he was absolutely silent.

"Now I'm Crawley, pretty name, don't you think?" Said Crawley with a fine irony.

Gabriel remained silent, staring at the demonic being that his dear brother had become.

"Go away," Crawley asked, clearing his throat. "Go away at once, how lucky you are to remain God's favorite archangel."

The archangel felt the burning of tears as he struggled to contain them, he could not believe that God had been so brutal giving that fate to his brother.

"Raph... Crawley, maybe if you just apologize..."

"Don't you think I had done already" The redhead sobbed. "But no matter what I do or say, never be an angel again. "After saying that, Crawley began to tear, forgetting that he was facing the presence of an angel.

His words, spoken with the resignation of those who know his executioner and his grief, plucked a sob from the throat of the archangel. Without realizing what he was doing, Gabriel began to shed tears, imitating the redhead and forgetting the ever-present threat posed by crying next to a fall that the almighty had despised, allowing himself to keep the redhead company and cry with him.

It was until after a very long time that Gabriel managed to control himself, long after their eyes had swollen from tears and that their voices had been consumed in groans that no one else heard.

Crawley wiped away his tears, he wouldn't let an archangel see him cry, no, he wouldn't let anyone else in heaven humiliate him. Although he was his very brother.

"Go away," he said simply in a low voice, but audible enough for the archangel to hear.

"I'm going to leave," Gabriel muttered under his breath, "but remember who you are now Raphael, so don't try to fly too far, little bird."

"You are free Gabriel! I do not anymore! Crawley exclaimed violently, completely silencing him.

Seeing that Gabriel would not continue talking, Crawley let out a bitter giggle, the only laugh that had come out of his mouth in a long time.

"And now what do I do Gabriel? My wings have been cut,” the redhead questioned softly. He didn't even let the archangel answer his question, he left before he had the chance to speak, leaving a trace of bitterness and resentment behind him.

"Sure," Gabriel muttered, once he found himself alone. "Just remember, Raphael. What chance did I have to do it if peacocks don't fly, even if they have their wings intact?"

That was the only moment in which Gabriel doubted, the one in which he questioned what it really was to be free, feeling that what he lived was nothing more than ill-fated freedom.


End file.
